moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nex De Superne
Nex De Superne To Defend and Train our Allies. To Observe and Learn of our Enemies. To Take Back what was Stolen. About Us We are an air defence and recon unit commissioned under Alliance forces to act as a self sufficient response team with the objectives of aiding in the defence of the Alliance, guiding the training of the various Air Guard forces now being employed within the Alliance, to observe and report Horde troop movements, and to conduct supply raids on Horde Outposts. There are three sections that act co-dependatly of each other, The Vincereae, our military ward, The Legatus, our admin, ambassadorial team, and suppliers, and the Vigoratus, our healers Corps. Each character is put into a section based on their in-character goals. For example, we currently have a mage in the Vigoratus who is combining science and magic to aid in healing. Rank Structure There are three ranks in each section as well as a recruit rank. Below are the ranks from highest to lowest. *Aurum (These are the guild masters, Viilea, Elesabeth, and Vaduun) *Niveu (Officers) *Frons (Our member rank, they have been placed in the section their toon most fits in) *Cyprium (Our recruit rank, promotion out of this rank is decided by guild activity) Billeting Despite there only being one rank above our member rank there is additional In Character privelages assigned to those who have earned a place above and beyond that of a general member. These toons are given In Character privelages in the guild such as organizing certain types of traning events, and planning in character raids, bgs, or dungeons. Vincereae Billeting *Guide (The Vincereae report to them before bringing it up to the officer level) *Team Leaders (The Frons Vincereae are assigned teams and report to their team leader first) Legatus Billeting *Ambassadors (Focus on building and maintaing ties with other Alliance guilds) *Administration (Scribes, focus on keeping the guild records) *Supply (Focus on keeping the guild bank stocked with materials and work on proffessions in character) Vigoratus Billeting *Corpsman (In the field healers, go with the Vincereae on Supply Raids) *Medics (At home healers) Vincereae Headed by Viilea, the Vincereae are the bulk of Nex de Superne. As a new unit, the Vincereae are currently focused on sending the recruits through a basic training course. Previous missions at this point include the training of Knights of Menethil in air scouting tactics, and scouting missions in Outland. Officers and Billeted Members *Niveu Thadaran *Guide (TBA) *Team Leader 1 (TBA) *Team Leader 2 (TBA) *Team Leader 3 (TBA) *Team Leader 4 (TBA) Legatus ((Under Construction)) Vigoratus ((Under Construction)) Zul Gurub and Nex De Superne Nex de Superne has recently moved into the abandoned city of Zul Gurub. Guild meetings, events, and training are all held there. As such, the first NdS hosted event on the 29th of January is troll themed. Contacting Us To get in Contact with Nex De Superne, send a whisper to any of the officers, or go to our site and send us something there. Category:Alliance Guild